Semelhanças
by Lady Slytherin of Camelot
Summary: Michael vê as semelhanças das duas únicas recrutas pelas quais ele se importou.


**Oi gente! Tem alguém aí? Alguém do Brasil ou Portugal ou que sabia falar Português? Bom, é com essa oneshot que inicio as fanfics de Nikita em português. Desejo ver muitas outras, por meu inglês ser inferior ao de uma criança de dois anos, mas google trautor faz milagres! PESSOAL, NIKITA É A MINHA VIDA. **

**Para quem começou a ver a série a pouco tempo, cara, você não sabe o que tá perdendo! Não sei se sou Mikita ou Malex, mas gosto dos dois, e leio de ambos. Todos os escritores estão de parabéns. Pessoal, vocês são talentos brutos. **

**Sendo assim, boa leitura. **

Michael encarava fixamente o teto. Ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Os recrutas, a sua frente, treinavam em manequins e em si próprios.

- Técnica é tudo! – Michal rosnou para dois novatos que se atacavam. – Ignorem a força por um tempo, mesmo que seja, aparentemente, muito difícil.

Os dois olharam para Michael, os olhos vidrados nele, assentiram e voltaram a lutar.

Se lembrou, de súbito, de como os olhos de Alex estavam inexpressivos depois de matar o amigo. Ela obedecia ordens sem questionar, agora, e passava todo o seu tempo livre trancada em seu quarto.

Nunca mais foi na sala de informática.

Nikita, depois de seu primeiro assassinato, tinha vibrado de alegria ao perceber que tinha feito Percy satisfeito. A Divisão era tudo para ela.

Era.

Michael, na falta de palavra melhor, poderia dizer que tudo foi à merda; Nikita tinha conhecido um civil e se apaixonado por ele. Percy deu a ordem para que Owen Elliot matasse Monroe.

A partir daí, tudo mudou.

Nikita fugiu da Divisão, por, como Percy tinha garantido, uma falha no sistema, e não foi vista por cinco anos. Então, ela começou a tentar impedir os assassinatos, mas sempre chegava tarde demais.

Um ano depois, a nova recruta Alex chegou. Ela mostrava um grande desrespeito pelas regras, e se metia em brigas diariamente.

Percy a chamava de Nikita 2.0.

Alex tinha grande afinidade por lutas, e curiosamente, seus trabalhos na classe eram de razoáveis para ruins, enquanto os que valiam pontos atingiam a marca Excelente.

Foi apenas pouco tempo atrás que Michael passou a notar as semelhanças entre as duas, muito bem escondidas.

Ambas mostravam grande potencial, e eram próximas de Michael, sempre tentando obter informações sobre missões.

Tinham, como todos os outros, um passado obscuro.

Odiavam Amanda. Mas, pensou Michael, ele nunca tinha visto alguém que gostava da mulher. Se lembrava de ter visto Nikita fugir dela dizendo que nunca se vestiria como uma prostituta. Alex se recusava a usar vestidos.

As duas, Alex e Nikita, tinham sarcasmo escorrendo das palavras. E sempre conseguiam um jeito de culpar outro.

Sempre conseguiam o que queriam, por bem ou por mal.

Eram contra tortura. Para Nikita, a morte rápida era a melhor opção. Para Alex, contra mortes, preferia uma coisa rápida e indolor.

Conseguiam fugir. Sempre. De alguma maneira.

Achavam Percy doentio. Concordavam que a Divisão era desleal.

E concordavam que eram peças, ferramentas descartáveis.

O trabalho de Michael era garantir que os recrutas se formassem, tratá-los com indiferença e não se aproximar de nenhum deles.

- Mais para cima, Alex! – Michael aconselhou se aproximando. – O adversário poderá se desviar do seu soco se continuar desse jeito.

Alex resmungou alguma resposta espertinha, mas levantou o soco até a altura da garganta.

- Mais força! – ele ordenou indiferente para dois recrutas cujo nome não se lembrava no momento. – Alex, você precisa melhorar nisso.

- Me desculpe. – ela murmurou, acrescentando mais força aos golpes. – E então, acharam a vadia?

Michael balançou a cabeça. – Menor força, mais velocidade. – aconselhou.

Alex assentiu.

- Jaden, largue a cabeça por um tempo, mire no peito, faça o adversário perder o equilíbrio.

A garota negra não respondeu, mas continuou a lutar.

Alguns minutos depois, Alex parou de treinar, e apenas observou os outros.

Michael quis se aproximar, mas as ordens eram claras.

Treine-os. Apenas treine-os.

- Volte para o campo. – ele ordenou. Alex levantou a cabeça e voltou para a arena.

Michael sentia preocupação por ela. Matar o melhor amigo deveria ter sido uma coisa difícil.

Treine-os. Não se preocupe com eles.

Mas, a mais importante das semelhanças, era que Nikita e Alex tinham o poder de fazer acontecer o impossível.


End file.
